


A volte piove

by LadyAntaresDegonaLienan



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAntaresDegonaLienan/pseuds/LadyAntaresDegonaLienan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dicono di aspettarsi di tutto dalle giornate di pioggia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A volte piove

**Author's Note:**

> Di nuovo grazie a Skyearth85 per la [fanart](http://i42.tinypic.com/ftq58k.png)!. Ho sempre avuto paura di questo fandom perché Mark è un personaggio completamente fuori dagli schemi, e avevo timore di gestirlo male. Mi spiace anche per le poche parole, ma giuro che più di così non avrei saputo tirare fuori - la romance spudorata e fine a se stessa per me è sempre un grosso ostacolo; e non potrei mai far soffrire Eduardo, siamo seri, ci pensa già abbastanza Mark. Per Sil, che mi ha fatto delle foto imbarazzanti in montagna e le ha pure pubblicate: dovevo ripagarla con una fanfiction alla melassa.

  
Piove da più di tre giorni, e il cielo non mostra alcun segno di schiarita; nuvoloni grigi avvolgono silenziosamente tutti gli edifici dell’università, adornandoli di una luce grigia, tetra, che invoglia a fare nulla. La situazione non è delle più ottimali: gli sono rimasti solo tre giorni per consegnare un saggio di sociologia e il professore ha già iniziato a fare pressioni. A questo si aggiunge il lavoro mastodontico che è costretto a fare per Mark, il suo grande amico Mark, che l’ha mollato da solo a risolvere le questioni economiche inerenti al finanziamento del sito, e tanti saluti.  
Nonostante tutto ci sono più di trenta gradi. L’afa avvolge l’aria della stanza in pigre volute invisibili; la tentazione di aprire la finestra viene stemperata solo dalla possibilità di dover pulire e asciugare il pavimento in un secondo momento della giornata. Il linoleum è di qualità pessima e si solleva alla prima traccia di umidità: meglio convivere con il proprio sudore che con un pavimento gibboso, pensa Eduardo. Sospira e si abbandona allo schienale della sedia. La maglietta gli aderisce in maniera quasi sgradevole alla spina dorsale, ed è tentato dall’idea di alzarsi e andare a cercare Mark. Accarezza il pensiero più volte nella sua testa. Se lo rigira lentamente intorno al dito e quando finalmente lo scarta il suo corpo lo tradisce abbandonandolo definitivamente. La testa gli crolla all’indietro e le braccia ricadono pesantemente lungo la verticale che congiunge spalle e pavimento. Perfettamente immobile, il respiro appena pesante, Eduardo pensa a Mark.  
Mark è uscito dalla loro stanza alle sei e trenta del mattino, zaino in spalla e ciabatte ai piedi – nonostante la pioggia, o forse proprio visto il tempo. Eduardo non è riuscito ad alzare abbastanza velocemente lo sguardo per accertarsi che il suo migliore amico (e socio fondatore di The Facebook e immancabile cotta dei suoi vent’anni) fosse vestito in maniera consona. O fosse vestito in generale – e anche ammesso che lo fosse, non conoscendo l’occasione avrebbe avuto assai poco metro per giudicare.  
Eduardo Saverin è preoccupato. Mark è uscito da ormai sette ore e di lui non c’è alcuna traccia. È irraggiungibile al cellulare e chiunque tra colleghi e amici nega di averlo visto in giro per il campus; considerato il fatto che la vita sociale di Mark si può riassumere sulla punta delle dita di una sola mano, Eduardo comincia a essere un poco allarmato. Mark è in giro in ciabatte: agli occhi della persona sbagliata potrebbe sembrare vulnerabile. Potrebbe sembrare fuori di sé, non in grado di intendere, poco pericoloso e indifeso. È così immerso nei suoi miseri pensieri che quando una mano gli si posa appena sulla spalla si prende uno spavento non indifferente. I piedi cascano dal ripiano della scrivania e quasi lui non casca dalla sedia. Si rià solo per osservare Mark che, dall’altro del suo metro e ottanta, lo osserva attentamente. - Scusa. -, dice alzando appena il mento riferendosi al principio di caduta. Eduardo fa per scuotere il capo, poi realizza: Mark è completamente bagnato. Con un po’ di fortuna le mutande si sono salvate, ma è impossibile dire lo stesso dei pantaloni e della maglietta. Le ciabatte sono lucide di pioggia e i piedi sono infangati e adorni di piccoli steli d’erba. Dunque deve aver tagliato per qualche sentiero su per il campus, pensa lui distrattamente. Chissà dove è andato.  
\- Mark, sei fradicio. Che diamine ti è successo? -  
Mark apre la bocca per rispondere. Poi la richiude, come se non riuscisse a trovare le parole. Eduardo aggrotta la fronte, perché questo è strano, molto strano: è impossibile ricordarsi tutte le volte in cui Mark ha detto qualcosa di estremamente fuori luogo e inopportuno (anzi, a volte Eduardo giurerebbe che sia impossibile fare un discorso lineare con Mark), ma è altrettanto arduo ricordarsi gli episodi in cui il ragazzo non aveva niente da dire, o non sapeva effettivamente come dirlo. La pelle è quasi traslucida, come se dovesse cominciare a buttare fuori acqua dai pori da un momento all’altro. Le dita gli tremano, perché solo il Cielo sa quanto vorrebbe agganciare con disinvoltura i bordi della maglietta bagnata di Mark e sollevarla lentamente oltre il torace e la testa, per poi sfilargliela in un gesto fluido e sensuale, e poi –  
Non è il momento di pensarci. Ragiona Eduardo, pensa lui, cerca di non farti guidare dalle tue idee malsane. Mark è bagnato (Mark è bagnato) e ha bisogno di essere asciugato. Perfetto. È qualcosa a cui può porre rimedio senza combinare troppi disastri; fallirà senza dubbio il saggio e non farà mezzo passo avanti sui finanziamenti, ma il punto del salvare il proprio socio dall’ammuffire è proprio che senza socio non si va da nessuna parte. È una bugia ben calibrata, ottimale, che ha messo a punto un semestre addietro. Adduce scuse ridicole al suo bisogno quasi maniacale di prendersi cura di Mark – anche perché, onestamente, Mark ha un grande bisogno di essere curato e coccolato – lo convince che non c’è null’altro da nascondere. Si prende cura di lui perché altrimenti il progetto fallirebbe, e saluti ai soldi che entrambi hanno sperato di ottenere.  
Gli porge un asciugamano appena lavato. - Allora. Dove sei stato? -  
Mark lo guarda per un istante. - In giro, credo. Avevo bisogno di pensare e non riuscivo a concentrarmi con il rumore del campus attorno. È troppo rumoroso. -  
\- Avevi bisogno di pensare. Al codice? - chiede, recuperando l’asciugamano che gli è stato ridato. Lo butta in un angolo della stanza senza nemmeno pensarci troppo: ricade dimenticato sul linoleum, giusto sotto la finestra, casomai servisse. Sorride.  
\- Sì, al codice. Ci sono un paio di cose che mi sono… sfuggite. Non ne ho idea. Eduardo, senti - -  
\- Sì? - Mark lo sta guardando come se davanti a sé non ci fosse il suo migliore amico, ma una qualche strana specie di alieno. È lo sguardo destinato alle grandi occasioni: quando si veste per una qualche festa a tema, o prova a chiedere l’uso di un codice informatico per immetterlo nelle proprie ricerche e finisce inevitabilmente per desistere – è lo sguardo che porta con sé discussioni serie e profonde e disturbanti. Eduardo deglutisce rumorosamente. La cosa non promette affatto bene, e l’umore non è esattamente dei migliori.  
Mark dunque lo osserva. Annuisce piano, come per dire qualcosa a se stesso. - Hai presente la tua pagina? -  
Eduardo piega un sopracciglio. - Se ho presente – sì Mark, grazie. Ho presente la mia pagina. - sorride. - C’è qualche problema sul codice di The Facebook? -  
\- Mh? Codice – no, no, il codice va bene. È tutto a posto. -  
\- Okay. -  
\- Okay. Sì. Fantastico. -  
\- Mark? -  
\- Devo andare. -, dice, e prende in mano lo zaino. Se lo butta sulla spalla nervosamente e fa un breve cenno con la mano, come a dire “devo andare, è importante, ti spiego dopo”.  
\- Andare? Mark, ma che diamine di prende? -  
Lo riesce a fermare sulla soglia di casa: Mark ha in mano la maniglia e la stringe con una forza inaspettata. Le sue nocche sono diventate completamente bianche e gialle. - Hai cambiato la tua situazione sentimentale in “E’ complicato”. -  
Questa è veramente una delle ultime cose che si sarebbe mai aspettato di sentir uscire dalla bocca del suo migliore amico – e uno dovrebbe conoscere bene la persona con cui convive da più di tre anni. La cosa lo spaventa. - Sì certo. -, dice. - Perché, sei geloso? -  
Mark arrossisce furiosamente, come se lo avesse colpito in pieno. - No, ascolta, Eduardo – questa situazione – ecco, io non vorrei che ti fossi fatto una idea sbagliata - -  
\- Dell’uso della pagina di The Facebook? -  
\- No, insomma, di come io e te lavoriamo insieme. Perché ecco, si tratta solo di lavoro. Non c’è altro da dire: non c’è nulla di complicato. -  
Eduardo improvvisamente capisce, ed è un miracolo che la comprensione riesca a fare breccia al di là del muro di parole contorte e frasi sconnesse che Mark gli sta buttando addosso come un fiume in piena. Passare dall’ignoranza alla consapevolezza, comunque, non è una questione affatto divertente. Non ne è perfettamente sicuro, ma dal tono di rosso cremisi della pelle solitamente pallida di Mark cova il sospetto di aver capito perfettamente. In un certo senso non lo stupisce che l’unica cosa che gli esce dalla bocca sia: - COSA? -  
\- No!, non ti arrabbiare!, volevo solo che fossimo entrambi certi del fatto che il nostro è un rapporto di amicizia. -  
\- COSA? -  
La testa gli si è inceppata. La cosa più ridicola è che non riesce a trovare nulla di abbastanza convincente per controbattere. E controbattere, ora come ora, sarebbe veramente un’ottima idea. - COSA? -  
\- Devo andare! - Alza le mani, le riabbatte sulla maniglia, spalanca la porta e svanisce in un soffio di vento. Molto poetico: è tutto un casino pazzesco. Eduardo rimane poco elegantemente con la bocca aperta, perché quando il tuo migliore amico ti accusa di avere una cotta per lui (che abbia ragione o meno) c’è solo una cosa che si può fare: rimanere fermi, immobili, negare l’evidenza, e rimbecillirsi all’improvviso. Davanti a sé c’è ormai una porta desolantemente spalancata sul vuoto, un urlo di miseria che riflette abbastanza bene anche la desolazione interiore che gli devasta gli intestini. Il suo migliore amico lo ha appena accusato di avere una cotta per lui.  
\- COSA? -  
E poi, a voce più bassa, come un piccolo singhiozzo scappato involontariamente dalla bocca di uno sventurato – un sussurro appena accennato: - Comunque non avresti nemmeno tutti i torti. -  
Gli risponde solo il rumore della pioggia che si schianta sul vetro della stanza. L’asciugamano lo guarda, desolato, e tutto ciò che gli rimane da fare è alzare le spalle alla propria miseria e dedicarsi finalmente al saggio di sociologia: se deve andare male, tanto vale farlo andare male con stile.

*

La brutta notizia è che Mark non rientra per cena, e tantomeno per dormire. Eduardo vorrebbe preoccuparsi un poco per la mancanza più completa del suo migliore amico dalla sua vita, ma la verità è che non avrebbe nemmeno il coraggio di guardarlo degli occhi: non è mai stato troppo bravo a mentire e la storia va avanti da troppo tempo. Gli è capitato di rimanere incantato di fronte alle dita sottili di Mark che digitano sulla tastiera – proprio come quella prima notte, quando tutto era cominciato e la loro amicizia aveva preso una piega più matura, più responsabile – e di fissargli la schiena più dello stretto necessario. Mark ha una schiena bellissima, solida e robusta, quasi perfetta per proteggere.  
Eduardo sa che dovrebbe fare qualcosa; non si può essere soci di qualcuno e mandare avanti un’azienda insieme con quel tipo di segreto alle spalle, ma la verità è che questo è un discorso che non sa nemmeno da che parte affrontare. Mark è talmente fuori dal mondo che più di una volta si dimentica di tutto e di tutti, e Eduardo non è sicuro di poter sopportare qualcosa del genere se si entrasse in un ambito che esula dall’amicizia fraterna che li lega al momento.  
Il letto è vuoto, e in un certo senso questo gli lascia addosso un terribile senso di sollievo – non dover vedere la sua faccia comporta il non dover parlare o dare spiegazioni, e questo per stasera gli va bene.  
Si gira nel letto per parecchie ore prima che il sonno lo colga; cerca di guardare l’altro letto il meno possibile.

*

La mattina dopo il sole decide di ripresentarsi in quel di Harvard e buca il vetro della finestra con un’intensità che Eduardo credeva di aver dimenticato: finalmente un po’ di luce. Si concede un’enorme tazza di caffè e poi – dopo aver inviato in stampa il saggio che è riuscito a terminare in nottata – esce di casa con l’intento di dirigersi verso l’edificio di economia per consegnare il proprio lavoro.  
Mark è seduto sui gradini antistanti al dormitorio. Se non altro, adesso è asciutto. I gradini, invece, sono ancora bagnati, e una chiazza di umido si spande sui pantaloni jeans dalla base delle natiche fino alla cintura. Eduardo scuote la testa: Mark probabilmente non se n’è nemmeno accorto.  
\- Mark, che ci fai qui? -  
\- Sto pensando. -  
\- Hai… pensato tutta la notte? -, chiede, quasi temendo di sapere la verità. Ci sono risposto che non è ancora pronto per sentirsi dire. Ci sono risposte che dovrebbero considerare la possibilità di decantare per qualche mese nei polmoni altrui prima di venire sputate all’aria aperta.  
\- Sì. - - per l’appunto.  
\- Mark, ascoltami. La mia situazione sentimentale – quella sulla pagina, perlomeno, è stata cambiata solo per fare colpo sulle ragazze, va bene? È il fascino del mistero, del non saputo… è ovvio che ne siano attratte. Non ci possono fare niente, gli uomini misteriosi esercitano su di loro un grande fascino. Devi capire che è tutta strategia. -  
\- Lo so. Voglio dire, ho capito. Un sacco di persone hanno messo “Mi piace”, e sono quasi tutte ragazze. È per questo che tu fai economia e io no, Ed. L’ho sempre saputo. -  
Eduardo si lascia scappare un sorrisetto amaro che non raggiunge gli angoli degli occhi – a malapena riesce a piegare quelli della bocca. L’importante è riuscire a convincerlo e a tranquillizzarlo. A convincere se stesso provvederà dopo, più tardi, nel buio di un bagno di economia dove nessuno può raggiungerlo e scuoterlo e cercare di farlo ragionare.  
Non devi far agitare Mark, pensa Eduardo. Non far agitare Mark, perché in caso contrario non riesce più a ragionare e noi abbiamo bisogno di nuove stringhe di codice. Non farlo agitare. Va tutto bene.  
Il sole è feroce nel suo brillare: gli brucia gli zigomi e fa lacrimare gli occhi.  
\- Eduardo - - comincia Mark.  
\- Va tutto bene. Solo, c’è un sole fortissimo e mi pareva di essere destinato a stare per sempre nelle nuvole, ormai. Sono contento che sia uscito il sole, finalmente possiamo uscire e bere delle birre decenti al pub. E poi, che hai da dire? Un sacco di ragazze hanno messo “Mi piace”, e stasera sarà una passeggiata. Vedrai. Adesso vado, scusa, ma devo andare a consegnare un saggio prima che il professore mi eviri. - Fa un breve cenno con la testa. - Ci vediamo su! -  
Gira la testa velocemente e si incammina con passo deciso. Non mette avanti il destro rispetto al sinistro un paio di volte che un enorme peso gli scoppia nel petto. Prima respira a fatica, poi mano a mano che la pressione si allevia riesce a respirare di nuovo. No, pensa. Non così.  
Ci mette un attimo a voltarsi. Mark è ancora lì, fermo sulle gradinate, lo sguardo fisso sulla sua schiena che batteva rapidamente in ritirata. Al diavolo, si dice Eduardo Saverin. Al diavolo il sole e Mark e la pioggia e i segreti.  
\- Mark, - dice, - tu non mi piaci. Io ti amo. -  



End file.
